


we whisper the forest

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Words of Porn [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: centi_porn, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings in the Woodland Realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we whisper the forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts), [DivineSquishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Black & White, Dew, Glamorous (but gloopy), Like a cowboy, Picnic, Sweet nothings, Witchcraft" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 5](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1099486.html), and "Blossom" at centi-porn.
> 
> In celebration of my friends.

His son is never more enchanting than when the early morning sunlight filters through the bright green leaves of the forest canopy and dapples him in light and shadow, his skin iridiscent as mist condensing on the buds that unfurl to welcome the new dawn.

In like wise, Legolas embraces him, fine silver threads tumbling silk-like over his bare shoulders and chest, his breath, though intelligible to Thranduil's ears, a mere whisper on the wind. 

Afterwards, when his son nestles up to him, Thranduil covers them in sumptuous robes and feeds him offerings of the Wood to replenish his strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "[morning green through ivy]" by Dan Beachy-Quick.


End file.
